<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NINJAS OF PARIS by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239102">NINJAS OF PARIS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN'>MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Garfield - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>4 way crossover, Catdog Team, F/M, M/M, OG Cat And Mouse Dueo, Ultra Instinct Garfield Vs Ultra Instinct Shaggy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ADRIEN/CHATNOIR AND WAYHEM/CHIOTMARRON<br/>ARE CHALLENGED BY SHAGGY AND SCOOBY DOO TO A FIGHT AND GET THIER BUTTS WHOOPED REALLY BADLY UNTIL THEY RECEIVE HELP FROM THE OG CATDOG TEAM<br/>AKA GARFIELD ARBUCKLE AND ODIE ARBUCKLE<br/>UNFORTUNATELY IT'S TIME FOR BED SO GARFIELD CALLS TOM TO TAKE OVER AND ODIE CALLS JERRY TO TAKE OVER</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. CAT&DOG TEAM UP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ADRIEN NEEDS PRACTICE FOR HIS NEXT PHOTOSHOOT SO</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ADRIEN/CHATNOIR'S P.O.V.
I WAS AT THE PARK WITH WAYHEM PRACTICING FOR MY NEXT PHOTOSHOOT
OK ADRIEN GIVE ME POUTY"
I FOLDED MY ARM'S PURSING MY LIPS PERFECT NOW GIVE ME ADORABLE KITTY"
AFEW MINUTES LATER WE WERE DONE 
AND IT WAS ABOUT TIME TO LEAVE UNTIL WE HEARD THE SOUND OF A DOG GROWLING
SHOULD WE TRANSFORM?"
NOT JUST YET LET'S FIND OUT WHO IT IS FIRST"
PLAGG ME AND WAYHEM NEED YOU AND BARKK TO FIND OUT WHAT THAT SOUND WAS COMING FROM AND WHERE IT IS PLAGG AND BARKK BOTH NODDED AND FLEW OVER TO OUTSIDE THE PARK 
THEN FLEW BACK OVER TO US 
YOU GUYS NEED TO TRANSFORM RIGHTNOW"
PLAGG SAID EH BUT WHY PLAGG?"
 SHAGGY AND SCOOBY-DOO  ARE HERE
RIGHT PLAGG CLAWS OUT"
BARKK ROUGH HOUSE"
WE BOTH SAID TRANSFORMING
INTO OUR MIRACULOUS MAGICAL BOY WARRIOR FORM'S</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. THE CHALLENGE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NICE SUIT"<br/>
I SAID GIVING HIM A DOUBLE THUMBS UP</p><p>LIKE IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU TO SHOWED UP"<br/>
WE BOTH TURNED AROUND TO SEE THEM COMING OUT OF THE SHADOWS  LITTLE DID WE KNOW WE WERE BEING WATCHED BOTH TEAMS  CHARGED AT EACHOTHER AT FULL SPEED<br/>
SHAGGY AND SCOOBY LEAPED INTO THE AIR KICKING US WE BOTH USED RISING BLOCKS  LANDING THEY AMED A SNAPSIDEKICK AT WE BOTH BLOCKED COUNTERING WITH A FEW PUNCHES AND KICKS OF OUR OWN HMMPH WARUKUNAI GA, DOCHIRA DEMONAI"<br/>
WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"<br/>
NOT BAD BUT NOT GREAT EITHER"<br/>
I TRANSLATED ELBOW STRIKING  SHAGGY HARD  IN THE STOMAC THEN SIDEKICKING HIM IN THE FACE</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. KING MONKEY VS KARATEKUNGFUSHENINJAGEEK VELMAKIM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NINO AND THE OTHER TWO MIRACULOUS BOYS   FIND OUT ABOUT THE FIGHT AND RUN TO HELP BUT ARE STOPPED BY VELMA</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>KIM/KING MONKEY'S P.O.V</p><p>ME NINO AND MAX CAME RUNNING AS SOON AS WE GOT ADRIEN/CHATNOIR'S TEXT BUT WE WERE STOPPED BY A female, with chin-length auburn hair and freckles. She is somewhat obscured by her fashion choices, wearing a baggy, thick turtlenecked orange sweater, with a red skirt, knee length orange socks and black Mary Jane shoes.<br/>
AFTER KICKING ME IN THE STOMACH
SHE BACKFLIPPED OFF ME KNOCKING ME DOWN</p><p>ARE YOU ALRIGHT DUDE?"<br/>
NINO/CARAPACE ASKED HELPING ME UP<br/>
YEAH SHE ONLY KICKED ME ONCE<br/>
SO I SHOULD BE FINE"<br/>
BUT WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT?"<br/>
MY GUESS TO STOP US FROM HELPING CHATNOIR AND CHIOT MARRON WIN"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. MEET THE OG CAT DOG TEAM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ADRIEN/CHATNOIR'S P.O.V.<br/>MEANWHILE ME AND <br/>CHIOT MARRON WERE GETTING OUR BUTT'S KICKED ALL OVER THE PLACE<br/>WAYHEM'S HEAD LANDED IN THE TRASHCAN F<br/>MEANWHILE MY BUTT WAS STICKING UP IN THE AIR</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>REAH RIT'S ROVER HEHEHE"</p><p>
  <strong> MATCHINASAI"</strong>
</p><p>HUHHHH?" l ASKED EYES ALMOST CLOSED
 OH GREAT IT'S YOU TWO" READY ODSTER?" YEAH"</p><p>HE SAID NODDING HIS HEAD</p><p>
  <strong>GARFIELD AND ODIE  PARTY READY" </strong>
</p><p>HEEYY YOU DO THE SAME THING"</p><p>SHAGGY SAID REAH"</p><p>YEAAAAHHHHH THAT'S BECAUSE I'M A CAT ROH RIGHT"</p><p>SCOOBY SAID SQUINTING HIS EYES IN ANNOYANCE</p><p>ODI IKE"</p><p>ODIE NODDED HIS HEAD <br/>THE TWO OF THEM TAKING THIER FIGHTING STANCES SHAGGY AND SCOOBY DID THE SAME</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THEY BOTH BOWED TO SHAGGY AND SCOOBY WAITING FOR THEM TO BOW BACK<br/> BUT THEY DIDN'T</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>